fangirl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Laws of Fangirling
Laws of Fangirling is any rules or guideline regarding the Fangirl nation. Its enforcement is being over seen by the Ministry of Fangirl. Overview There are many sections of the law, similar to the sectors in the Ministry and Education. There are no punishment for disobeying the law except for occasional embarassment and such. Basic Laws 1.1. Squealing, fainting and dying over fandom is encouraged, though not required 1.2. NEVER EVER let others talk shit about your fandom when you're around (and when you're not ;) ) 1.2. Always mourn death of your favourite characters (for, like, 7 months) 1.3. Always hum the theme song of your fandom and sway 1.4. Only date a guy into your fandom (or at least someone who won't insult it) 1.5. Communicate to other fangirls through annoying screams, and 'I KNOW's or 'SAMEEEE' or 'GIRLL' 1.6. SPAM THE INTERNET 1.7. Freak out when you teacher mentions your fandom in class an look at your fellow fangirls in you class in less than 0.000000000000001 seconds. 1.8. Wear your fandom merchandise 1.9. Be too busy for a real boyfriend because you're too busy crushing on fictional characters <3 1.10. Awkwardness is part of the job description 1.11. CAPTIAL LETTERS ARE ENCOURAGED!!! 1.12 you can never type '!' to many times 1.12. When going to a fandom movie, you must never ditch a fellow fangirl for a pansycake (AKA: someone who has never read the book) 1.13. Don't just "love" or "like" a fandom/book, OBSESS!!! 1.14. One shall never insult their fandom, unless you wanna die ;) 1.15. You will enjoy every single movie of your fandom, and you will love all of the actors that play the characters and you will love all of the characters... Unless they totally mess up the movie ofcourse :) 1.16. Every fangirl will be treated fairly 1.17. You will not be disrespect another fangirl 1.18. You have to relate everything to your fandom 1.19. If there is no one around to listen when you need to fangirl, do it to anything such as furniture, your reflection, stuffed animals, or the book itself. Walls and doors are also acceptable, but NOT other books 1.20. You may agree to disagree only after a very long, tiring, loud argument 1.21. If you see your ship scream the ship name out loud so all the other fangirls can fangirl with you 1.22. SCREAM stuff out because... FANGIRLS DON'T DO CALM!!!!! 1.23. NO SPOILING unless given consent or having warn the other fangirls it's will be present. NO SPOILING EVER !!!!!! Laws of References 2.1. Always make references in front of other fangirls unless you want to risk of looking awkward 2.2. Never make a mistake in references (like, EVER!) It is highly embarrassing, and it will haunt you for the rest of your life. 2.2. Don't be afraid to shout something out can girls don't do calm so be as loud as you want Laws of Shipping 3.1. When faced with other fangirls that does not have the same otp, g̶e̶n̶t̶l̶y̶ s̶t̶e̶p̶ b̶a̶c̶k̶ b̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶ y̶o̶u̶ l̶o̶s̶e̶ a̶l̶l̶ c̶o̶n̶t̶r̶o̶l̶ BEAT THE MESS OUTTA THEM!!!!!! MAKE SURE THEY CAN NEVER SCROLL THROUGH ANOTHER FANFICTION EVER AGAIN Laws of Fangirl-Non-Fangirl Interaction 4.1. Always encourage others to join your fandom 4.2. When encouraging others to join your fandom, screaming and sobbing is acceptable, killing them is not 4.3 If there is a girl or boy , that disrespects all fandoms and doesn't even know what a fandom is, DO NOT SPEND ANYMORE TIME WITH THAT KIND, HE/SHE IS POISON!!!!!! Laws of Fan Art 5.1. If your fandom has a symbol, draw it everywhere 5.2. NO margin shall be left empty! DOODLE ATTACK! 5.3 there is NEVER to much fandom in your schoolbook, feed, social media, computer.. Well, basically life :) Laws of Social Networking 6.1. Must have an account in one or more (or all) of the following Social Networking sites: Facebook, Tumblr, Wattpad, Fanfiction.net, Twitter, YouTube. Unless you are not allowed. 6.2. If faced with another person of whom you believe is another fangirl, say you love their shoelaces. If they are a fellow fangirl, they will respond with Thanks, I stole them from the president. 6.3. You shall not spoil something without the permission of the fangirl who you are speaking to. You must WARN them that it might ruin their experience, you MUST 6.3 always have a fabulous fangirl friday!!!!!! Category:Law 6.2. You will be banned from the fandom